In an electronic device provided with an electronic component that requires heat dissipation, sometimes a heat dissipating component thermally connected to the electronic component is employed to dissipate heat.
In an electronic device provided with an heat dissipating component like that described above, there is a desire to be able to suppress lowering in heat dissipation performance of the heat dissipating component.